psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue (The Devil Inside Series)
The COLLAB SERIES is a series by McJuggerNuggets that follows Jesse Ridgway attempting to expose Michael Green and his Angry Grandpa Show series for being "staged", like his very own Psycho Series was revealed to be. This is the first time Jesse has done an official series with KidBehindACamera, Boogie2988 & Angry Grandpa. It's also the first time we see Psycho Dad & Angry Grandpa interact, confront and destroy objects with each other. It also acts as a prologue/prequel to The Devil Inside Series. Plot Jesse gets jealous that his long-time friend and fellow YouTuber Michael Green (KidBehindACamera), along with Angry Grandpa (Charles Green) and Michael's girlfriend Bridgette West are supposedly still getting attention for their lives more than he has got. Under the belief that Michael and his family are faking like he and his family did in the Psycho Series, Jesse and his cameraman Parker travel all the way to South Carolina to prove his theory correct. However, after failing multiple times to get Michael and his family to confess, their friendship slowly deteriorates. Not only that, but Jesse also gets his attention on Angry Grandpa's destructive behaviour. When Jesse is later punished for doing so, he is suddenly invited for a sleepover in Arkansas by Boogie2988 (Steven Williams), another friend and YouTuber whom Jesse met at Vidcon. While Jesse and Parker are hanging out, unbeknownst to them, Boogie pretends to be a psychotic obsessed fan and attempts to force the two to play video games with him, resulting in Jesse and Parker being held captive at his house, but they luckily managed to escape. Despite the actions Boogie had committed towards Jesse and Parker, it was revealed that he wasn't really an obsessed fan that he made himself out to be in reality as he was instead acting like his characters Francis and Redneck Jesse since they don't remember meeting Jesse or Parker and that they are the ones who caused the problem. Later, uploaded on Boogie's channel, it was shown that Michael and Boogie had worked together by setting up a prank for Jesse, revealing Michael had called Boogie and forced him to invite Jesse over to his house as payback for what he did back at the Green's home. Later, it finally leads to Psycho Dad and Angry Grandpa facing off for the first time as they both end up destroying stuff together in a poolhouse where Michael's older brother Charlie Green (Charlie Chill) was meant to be living in since he was released from jail, satisfying both Juggies and Youngins. Later, it was revealed that Angry Grandpa was terrified of Psycho Dad while Jesse and his father are having a conversation with the Greens. In the end, Jesse and his father forgive Michael and Grandpa after apologizing to the Greens for their actions towards them, settling their relationship. The next morning, Jesse farewells Michael goodbye and snaps out of character by snapping his fingers. He finally returns home to New Jersey with his father and Parker, only to find that Jeff had put his stuff in his room. Characters Main * Jesse Ridgway * Parker Zippel * Michael Green * Angry Grandpa * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Bridgette West * Boogie2988 Minor Characters * Larry Abraham * Theresa Ridgway * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Charlie Green Episodes Trivia The is the first time Jesse has officially done a series with KidBehindACamera & Angry Grandpa. *It's also the first time we see Psycho Dad & Angry Grandpa interact, confront, & destroy objects with each other. References Category:Series Category:The Devil Inside Category:Psycho Videos Category:Finished Series Category:Crossovers Category:Story-Arcs